nouvelle année
by sofela
Summary: Une nouvelle année qui sera sous le signe des sentiments
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui n'a rien à voir avec la l'ancienne.

C'est une histoire que j'avais promi a maéve

Elle sera composée de plusieurs couples, qui sont déjà choisis désolés.

Bon les personnages sont pas à moi domage

ps:pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes

Chapitre 1

La nouvelle année venait tout juste de commencer, malgré cela Ino Yamanaka supposait que celle ci serait mauvaise.

En effet cette année avait plutôt mal démarée pour la jeune ninja.

En premier, pour feter la nouvelle année tout les anciens genins de Konoha s'étaient rassemblés chez Sakura pour passer la soirée tous ensemble.

Pour l'occasion Ino s'était achetée une nouvelle robe, avec celle ci elle pensait faire tomber le jeune Uchiwa dans ses filets mais malheureusement pour elle le jeune homme ne lui avait lancé aucun regard, il l'avait complètement ignorée.

De plus au cours de la soirée elle s'était disputée avec Choji au sujet d'un régime pour celui ci, elle ne se r'appelle d'ailleur plus comment le sujet fut abordé, mais le jeune ninja lui avait fait la tête toute la nuit.

Pour finir, elle était tombée malade, cela lui apprendra à porter des vétements trop frais

pour l'hiver seulement pour plaire à un garçon.

Aujourd'hui elle aurait du retrouver son équipe, se réconcillier avec Choji par la même occasion, faire un bon entreinement ensemble dans la mesure du possible, mais non.

A la place elle se retrouvait au lit avec un rhume, une fièvre de cheval et la tête qui lui fesait un mal de chien.

Marre, marre marre de cette année qui s'annonçait complètement pourrit, elle en était sure.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de se lamenter sur son triste sort, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle n'avait aucune envit d'aller ouvrir, peut importe qui était cette personne, elle n'avait nullement la force pour se lever.

La personne insista pendant un moment, elle continua à tambouriner à la porte puis une voix ce fit entendre.

"Ino c'est Choji, je suis sur que tu es là, ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît"

Choji mais qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Elle finit part aller lui ouvrir, puis en colère elle lui cria:

"Bon je t'ai ouvert qu'est se que tu veux à la fin?"

Choji embarassait lui répondit:

-désolé Ino, je ne t'ai pas vu a l'entrainement ce matin, alors je me fesais du soucis, ça ne te ressemble, je ne savais pas si tu avais eu des ennuies ou autre chose"

Elle fut touchée par ses paroles, elle lui fit un sourir et r'ajouta

"Pardon, tu viens prendre de mes nouvelles, et moi je m'énerve sur toi sans raison en plus, je suis vraiment une mauvaise amie, aussi pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit pour le nouvel an, je ne pensait pas ce que je t'ai dis.

-Le nouvel an, c'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié, je sais que tu cries souvant, mais tu n'es pas méchante."

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier puis elle l'invita à entrer.

"Veux tu manger quelque chose? lui demanda t'elle

-Ce n'est pas de refus mais tu ne veux pas que je prépare moi même a manger?"

Elle se r appella la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu cuisiner, la nourriture fut immangeable, ce qui était le contraire de Choji, qui est un vrai cuisto mais malheureusement il ne fesait profiter ses plats qu'a ses proches, cela voulait dire qu'elle fait partit des personnes a qui il tient, elle en fut grandement touchée.

"Merci Choji, mais tu es mon inviter, ce n'est pas a toi à faire ça..

'laisse moi au moins t'aider

- bon d'accord."

Après avoir manger un succulent dinner, que Choji avait pratiquement fait tout seul, elle lui proposa de rester dormir.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait eu nullement envis qu'il s'en aille.

Durement la soirée,ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, elle se rendit compte à quel point Choji pouvait être gentil et à quel point elle avait pu être injuste avec lui, elle regretait tout cela.

Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt superficielle comme fille, et qu'elle jugeait plus sur l'exterieur des gens que sur l'interrieur, et elle avait eu tore, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

Puis Choji lui demanda en souriant:

"Dis moi qu'elles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année?

-Je n'y ai pas vraiment passé à dire la vérité mais si je dois en faire je dirai arrêter de courir après Sasuke, j'en ai plus que marre, je vais laisser tomber."

Choji la regarda étonné.

Oui elle en avait asssez d'essayer de lui plaire, il l'ignorait, puis elle s'était disputée avec sa meilleur amie Sakura à cause de lui.

En faite cette journée lui avait permis de voir plus clair à ce sujet, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle voulait être la meilleure en tout.

Petite elle était la meilleure des kunoichis, de ce fait elle s'était mis en tête que tout lui revenait de droit y compris Sasuke.

Par la suite Sakura était devenue sa plus grande rivale en tout point que se soit en combat ou en amour.

Mais la vraiment elle en avait ras le bol.

Et puis il y avait plein d'autres garçons, peut être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi beau que l'Uchiwa mais ils avaient d'autre qualités plus importantes.

Puis elle se tourna vers Choji celui ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle le regarda dans les yeux et celui ci rougi et détourna le regard.

Mais qu est ce qu'il lui prenait, se demanda t elle.

Celui ci se comportait etrangement à son égard depuis un moment, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant mais pourquoi?

Puis soudain la réponse lui apparut comme nette.

"Choji, murmura t'elle puis plus fort, es tu amoureux de moi?"

Celui ci rougi encore plus fortment et bégailla" bonne nuit"

Il l'aimait mais c'est que maintenant qu'elle le savait.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Alors les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais j'en empreinte quelque uns tout de même.

ps: je vous dis déjà pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes.

bonne lecture

**chapitre 2**

Le jour venait de se lever, Ino ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son reveille qui indiquait 8H25.

Il était encore tot, surtout pour un jour de repos, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se r'endormir, quoi que rien d'innormal vut qu'elle avait pratiquement dormi toute la journée d'hier.

Elle regarda ensuite de l'autre côté où se trouvait Choji allongé sur un matelat.

La révélation d'hier lui revient en mémoire:" Es tu amoureux de moi?"

Il avait détourné la conversation et ne lui avait pas répondu.

Son silence lui faisait pensé que la réponse à cette question était oui, mais si c'était le cas, que devrait elle faire?

Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en lui révélant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagées, mais elle ne pouvait pas également faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, elle en était incapable, et puis quels étaient vraiment ses sentiments pour le jeune homme se demanda t'elle.

Elle l'avait jusque là considéré que comme un ami mais était ce vraiment le cas, elle n'en était plus totalement sur.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Elle descida de prendre une douche et peut etre qu'après tout deviendra plus clair pour elle.

Durant la douche, elle réfléchit un moment sur ces sentiments sur le jeune homme.

Que représentait il pour elle:

un ami,un frère, ou alors elle ai...

Elle essaya de comparer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Choji avec ceux qu'elle ressentait pour shikamaru.

En réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient différents.

Avec Shikamaru, elle était très proche,elle adorait l'embetter, et maintenant ils avaient un jeu, celui qui énervait le plus l'autre, alors qu'avec Choji leur relation était plus dans la confidence, quand elle se sentait mal, elle parlait avec Choji, qui trouvait toujours le moyen pour lui remonter le morale et lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Celui ci était plutôt calme, a part quand on lui disait le mot taboo, ou qu'on disait quelque chose sur les personnes a qui il tient.

Mais elle se souvient d'une scène qui s'était déroulée l'année dernière, la réaction de Choji l'avait grandement étonnée.

Un garçon avait essayé de la draguer, elle avait refusé sa demande de sortir avec lui.

Le ninja qui n'avait pas aimé le refut, c'était ennervé sur elle, l'avait blessé et surment serait allé plus loin si Choji n'était pas intervenu.

En effet Choji l'avait defendu,en se battant contre le ninja, il l'avait même envoyé à l'hopital. Pour justifier son geste, il avait dit seulement:"Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal".

Oui maintenant, elle voyait mieu le lien qu'elle avait avec Choji.

Après la douche, et s'être habillée, elle descendit faire le petit déjeuné, qu'elle réussit assez bien.

Choji arriva quelques minutes après, en lui disant un timide bonjour, surment qu'il se sentait embarassé au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant.

Ino pour réponse lui fit un grand sourire, puis en lui servant le petit déjeuné, elle lui reposa la même question que hier soir, elle fallait qu'elle sache.

Celui ci,regarda son assiette, comme s' il y avait quelque chose de très interescent à voir, puis remarquant que Ino attendait la réponse avec impassience, il finit par mumrmurer un faible oui.

Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter:

"Mais ce n'est pas grave si mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, si j'ai ton amitié c'est sufisant."

Ino l'écouta avec attention puis quand il se tut, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux, Choji roujit une fois de plus, à croire que ça devenait une habitude.

Puis sans rien dire elle s'assit sur ses genoux et sans le quitter du regard, elle approcha ses lèvres qui finirent par atteindrent celles du jeune homme.

Avec la nouvelle année, un nouveau couple commençait, mais sera t 'il le seul?

Un mois plus tard plus précisement, le 14 févririer, plus connu comme le jour des amoureux.

C

ce jour était en général au village de Konoha une bonne journée pour tout le monde.

Les filles amoureuses pouvaient faire plaisir aux garçons de leur rêve en leur offrant des chocolats, et défois il y avait la possibilité qu'un nouveau couple se forme en ce jour.

Mais le jour de la saint valentin était un vrai calvert pour l'un des ninjas de Konoha, Sasuke uchiha.

Oui s' il y avait bien un jour dans l'année qui le jeune shinobi détestait, haissait, au point de préferait rester chez lui, c'était bien ce jour.

Pour quel raison pourait on se demander, et bien tout simplement, il y avait trois raisons à cela.

la premiere, à son grand désespoir, il avait toute les filles de konoha, bon pratiquement toute les filles de konoha, qui étaient "amoureuse de lui", et donc il se retrouvait à la fin de la journée avec un nombre incalculable de boite de chocolat qu'il jettait à la poubelle.

La deuxième raison était qu' il n'aime pas vraiment le chocolat, à la rigueur si celui ci et un chocolat bien noir ça peut aller, mais quand on se retrouve avec plus d'une vingteme de boite avec des chocolats qui sont tous à un autre gout que celui qu'il peut supporter.

La troisième était que malheureusement a Konoha, les garçons un mois après la saint valentin, le 14 mars, devaient acheter un cadeau a la fille qui leur avait offert du chocolat le jour de la saint valentin.

Bien sur vu qu'il jettait directement les boites, il allait pas offrir un cadeau un mois après, surtout qu'il devrait en donnait un grand nombre et de ce fait il serait vite ruiné, mais malheureusement le 14 mars qui était le second jour qu'il déteste le plus après le 14 février car il recevait la visite de toute ses fans qui viennaient le voir en esperant recevoir un cadeau.

Mais malgré cela comme tout les matins, il partit pour son entrainement avec son équipe, il esperait vraiment tomber sur aucune fille de son fan club.

Bon d'accord, il verrait sans aucun doute Sakura mais bon la jeune fille depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru, c'était calmée.

Et était devenu à son grand soulagement moins peau de colle, surment avait elle comprit que jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle.

Cependant son voeux à son grand malheur ne fut pas entendu.

A peine fut il sortit de chez lui, qu'il tomba sur l'une d'entre elle, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Déja une boite de chocolat une, qui quand la fille ne fut plus en vu, fini dans la poubelle la plus proche.

En tout sur le court chemin pour arrivait sur le pont, le lieu de rendez vous de l'équipe 7 ,il reçut en tout, 5 boites de chocolats.

Elles finirent toute à la poubelle.

Quand il arriva au pont, Naruto se trouvait déjà là.

Et à son étonnement avec une boite de chocolat, il allait quand même pas lui offrir du chocolat lui aussi.

Il s'approcha de son coéquipier et sans dire un boujour lui demanda "qu'est ce que c'est que ce chocolat?"

Naruto le regarda étonné puis lui répondit:

"C'est pour la saint valentin on me l'a donné, puis voyant que Sasuke n'en avait pas lui même rajouta,,dit moi que je rêve le grand Sasuke n'a rien reçu pour ce jour des amoureux.

-A mon grand regret si j'en ai eu même six Baka, mais j'en voulais pas donc je les ai jetté"

A ces mots Naruto éclata de rire, il avait oublié combien le grand tacniturne de Konoha détestait les sucreries.

Puis il remarqu'a que sasuke voulait lui poser une question.

"Je t'écoute Sasuke."

Sasuke le regarda surpris, puis soupira, il n'avait plus de secret pour le jeune blond, celui ci le connaissait par coeur puis en détournant le regard il lui dit.

"Qui t'a offert la boite?"

fin du chapitre 2

sasuke: ça va être à moi, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille avec ta fic spéciale couple, je sents le pire qui va bientôt arriver.Et c'est quoi ces questions que je pose au baka, je ne suis pas curieux pour ce genre de chose

Sofela: et voila j'en étais sur, encore entrain de raler, j'amais content, j'ai même pas encore annoncé les couples que tu te plainds, pire que Shika.

sakura: En tout ca si il y a un couple avec sasuke kun je veux y être.

Sofela: tu apparaitras dans le prochain chapitre ne t'en fait pas mais pour le couple surprise (même si certains doivent deviner lequel se sera)

en tout cas à vous chers lecteurs, je vous demande juste une petite chose, c'est une review, juste pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou non


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre3

Naruto regarda attentivement Sasuke puis il éclata de rire.

Il était incapable de s'arreter, cela énerva Sasuke qui attendait toujours la réponse.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette stupide question et qu'il attendait avec une grande impatience que l'autre Baka, comme il aimait si bien l'appellait, finisse enfin à y répondre.

Puis quand le fou rire se termina, Naruto avec les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir rit, finit pas dire.

"Cette personne, c'est Hinata.

-Hinata, vous êtes ensemble?"

Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement plus qu'étrange du brun, il lui posait des questions vraiment bizzard venant de lui

Naruto finit par répondre

"Non, Hinata n'est pas ma petite amie si c'est bien cela que tu veux savoir et la raison pour laquelle elle m'a offert des chocolats c'est tout simplement car on est amis,puis avec un regard moqueur, si tu me poses cette question serais tu jaloux Sasuke Uchiwa?"

Quoi lui jaloux ce mot était inconnu dans le langage du brun.

Si il était jaloux, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il voudrait avoir et qu'un autre a, et qu'il ne peut avoir.

De plus que pourrait avoir Naruto qu'il puisse le rendre jaloux, surment pas Hinata, il s'en fichait d'elle, ils pouvaient sortir ensemble s'ils voulaient.

Puis à cette pensée, il se rendit compte que non il ne voulait pas que ce Baka soit avec Hinata, où plutôt il ne voulait pas que Hinata soit avec Naruto.

Mais à quoi il pensait, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pas répondu à la question de Naruto, mais celui ci ne semblait pas attendre de réponse.

Soudain Sakura arriva en courant, en criant leur nom.

Alors que Naruto lui répondit par son éternelle bonjours sakura chan qui énervait le brun plus que tout, lui au contraire fit un signe de la tête.

Sakura s'approcha d'eux en souriant, soudain elle sortit un petit paquet, qu'elle tendit à Sasuke.

Au non encore des chocolats, il devait être maudit.

Mais voyant que Sakura le regardait avec attention, surment pour voir sa réaction, il fit un effort et ouvrit le sac.

Des chocolats noirs, au moins c'était les seuls sucreries qu'il aimait.

Il referma le paquet et dit dans un soupir.

"Je les mangerai plus tard".

Cela sembla la satisfaire, puis elle sortit un second sac qu'elle donna à Naruto cette fois.

Celui ci fut d'abord étonné, puis il le pris avec un grand sourir.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et de croquet dans un chocolat tout en disant.

"Merci Sakura chan, tes chocolats sont super".

Naruto semblait aux anges d'avoir reçu des chocolats pour la saint valentin de la part de Sakura.

D'abord Hinata, ensuite Sakura, il ne s'avait pas ce que c'était mais il était énervé comme tout.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, se débarasser de ces maudites sucreries que Naruto avaient reçu.

Quel était ce maudit sentiment qui ressentait au plus profond de lui.

Brusquement la question de Naruto lui revient en tête.

"Serais tu jaloux Sasuke Uchiwa?"

Non pourquoi serait il jaloux,si une fille donnait des chocolats pour la saint valentin à Naruto.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, même en essayant de penser le contraire, ce sentiment restait, la jalousie.

Tout au long de l'entrainement Sasuke avait eu la tête ailleur.

Ses coéquipiers bien sur remarquèrent que quelle que chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui, mais arriver à faire avouer à Sasuke Uchiwa son problème équivaler pratiquement à une mission impossible.

Cependant quand on est aussi têtu que Naruto,on trouve toujours une solution pour faire avouer ses plus tendres secrets, surtout quand on s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

En effet Sasuke Uchiwa avait un gros point faible la patience.

Quand une chose arrivait à l'énerver il oubliait tout le reste.

De ce fait une fois de plus Naruto appliqua cette pratique.

Pendant toute la journée, soit environ une totalité de cent fois, Naruto posa la même question au brun.

"Qu'est ce que tu as Sasuke, tu es bizzard aujourd'hui,es tu jaloux?"

Bien sur au début Sasuke fit comme si rien n'était, en ne répondant pas à cette stupide demande.

Mais quand on la pose une infinité de fois, cela finit par énerver n'importe qui.

De se fait l'impossible se produit, au bout de ce qui semblait la centième fois,Sasuke finit pas hurler un oui.

A ce simple mot, tout le monde stoppa ce qui étaient entrain de faire, soit Sakura arreta de martiriser le pauvre Naruto, kakashi ferma son livre pour regarder ce qui aller se passer, et naruto fit un grand sourir.

Sasuke était jaloux, et il l'avait avoué devant toute l'équipe 7.

Maintenant la question était de qui et pourquoi?

Bien sur Naruto voulait le savoir, mais durant plus d' une semaine il n'eut aucune réponse du brun à cette question.

Cette fois il semblait qu'il soit impossible que Sasuke lache le morceau.

Naruto s'allongea sur son lit et se mis a réfléchir.

Que s'avait il sur Sasuke et sur cette Jalousie.

Il était apparu le jour de la saint valentin, quand Sasuke avait su qu'une fille lui avait donné du chocolat.

Ca l'aidait pas plus que cela.

Puis soudain une scène qui s"était passé il y a trois jour lui revient en mémoire.

De peur d'oublié le white day, pendant la semaine qui suivait la saint valentin, Naruto descida d'aller acheter un cadeau pour Sakura et Hinata.

Puis il avait croisé Sasuke durant sa recherche des présents.

Il lui avoua se qu'il faisait, et là encore une fois Sasuke fut jaloux.

La réponse lui apparut alors comme évidente, enfin une seule chose lui venait en tête, mais il fallait qu'il en est le coeur net.

Pour cela il se leva et partit voir le brun chez lui.

En arrivant a destination, il frappa a la porte et a peine Sasuke eut ouvert la porte que Naruto s'engoufra et dit:

"Je sais pourquoi tu es jaloux!

-Sasuke le regarda l'air moqueur et lui dit

-alors dit moi ce que tu penses?

-C'était facile un rapport entre entre moi,les filles et la saint valentin "

Sasuke pensa

"au non il a vraiment compris, puis a voix haute,bon d'accord je suis jaloux que Sakura et Hinata t'es offert du chocolat pour le 14 février car en se jour en principe les garçons doivent resevoir ce présent de la personne qui l aime de ce fait je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne que moi t'en donne".

A peine finit il cette phrase que Naruto le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment pensée à cela mais cette révélation l'avait touché, le brun tenait à lui et il était plutôt possessif.

Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à son égard mais lui que ressentait il?

Il fit le point dans sa tête le lien qui l'unissait au brun était plus fort qu'une simple amitité.

Oui il était surment la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Et pour lui prouver le blond lui fit un baisé aussi légé qu'un papillon.

fin du chapitre 3

sasuke: je suis jaloux?

sofela: ben oui, mais t'es trop mimi comme ça.

sasuke: et tu as fait un sasunaru et non un hinanaru, moi qui penser y échaper

sofela: ben j'ai voulu essayer, en tout ca je dis bravo à naruto, grace a lui on peut connaitre tout tes petits secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre4

L'équipe 10 de Konoha était en route pour Suna.

Tsunade leur avait donné une mission, apporter un rouleau de technique au kazekage.

Mais comme toutes les missions qui lui étaient données,Shikamaru n'arrivait pas la supporté.

Il sentait que celle ci comme toutes les autres aller être galère.

D'abord aller jusqu'à Suna, ce qui était quand même assez long.

Puis revoir les ninjas de Suna, tous des personnes embettantes.

Et pour finir Tsunade leur avait donné l'autorisation de rester un moment là bas car la fête du sable aller avoir lieu dans quelques jours, il sagisssait de l'évènement le plus important du village de Suna.

Mais bien entendu Shikamaru n'aimait pas se genre d'évènement, il aurait préfèré finir rapidement sa mission et retourner à Konoha pour faire ces occupations favorites, c'est à dire révasser en regardant les nuages ou jouer au shoji.

Mais bon à la place ses coéquipiers avaient préfèrés rester pour la fête et bien sur il ne pouvait pas rentrer sans eux.

Le chemin par chance se passa sans problème, il fut plutôt calme, à part les énervements de Ino dut aux nombreux ralements de Shikamaru.

En arrivant à destination ils furent emmenés directement au bureau du Kazekague, puis ils eurent après cela quartier libre.

Ce fut le premier moment que Shikamaru put apprécier mais seulement pendant un cours instant.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur un toit, les yeux fermés, une personne arriva pour compromettre son moment de repos.

"Salut le raleur"

il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il reconnut sa voix sans aucun problème.

"Bonjours à toi aussi Temari"

Et voila il en était sur, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille plus de quelques secondes, bien sur il avait fallu que quelqu'un arrive pour l'embetter.

Et de plus cela ne l'étonner guère qu'il s'agisse d'une femme, vraiment les femmes sont galères pensa t'il.

Mais le fait que cette personne soit Temari, fesait changer beaucoup de choses.

Oui même s'il ne lui avourait surment pas, leur prise de tête lui avait manqué.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Ino quand ils se disputaient sur un quelconque sujet.

Oui avec la kunochi du sable tout était différent.

Il la sentit commencer à s'énerver à côté de lui.

Surment qu'elle ne supporter pas qu'il lui aie répondu par une simple phrase.

Oui en effet elle n'était pas passiente et le fait qu'il ne lui parle pas plus l'énerver au plus au point.

Mais elle avait vu clair dans son jeu, elle commençait à bien le connaitre son raleur favorie comme elle l'appellait.

"Très bien tu veux jouer à ça mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas vainqueur" pensa t'elle.

Cela la fit sourire.

Malgré qu'il soit son opposé, et qu'il ait ce qu'elle ne pouvait en général pas supporter, elle l'appreciait malgré tout.

Il était raleur, toujours entrain de se plaindre, surtout quand il s'agit des femmes.

Un fainéant de première ordre, toujours entrain de révasser et de raler quand il doit faire une mission ou alors s'entrainer.

Alors que elle ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de quelques minutes.

Mais malgré cela elle l'appreciait.

Outre ses défauts, il avait aussi de nombreuse qualités qui faisaient pencher la balance de l'autre coté.

Déja son intelligence, elle pensait avant de l'avoir rencontrer que les hommes étaient des imbeciles .

Puis un camarade sur qui on peut comté, même s'il rallait au cours des missions, il faisait toujours de son mieux pour que ses coéquipiers reviennent intacts.

Mais bon dans l'imédia elle en avait marre qu'il reste allongé à ne rien faire.

Elle le regarda et fit un sourir sadique.

Elle approcha la tête de l'oreille du jeune homme et lui murmura:

"Shika, puis en hurlant, debout"

Cela fit réveiller le raleur en surceau.

Elle savait qu'il détestait se faire réveiller de cette façon, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle l'embete.

"Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda Shikamaru

-Je dois te servir de guide, c'est pas que ça me plaise mais bon c'est un ordre de mon frère, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. répondit la jeune fille

-ok alors si je veux aller quelque part je t'appelle mais maintenant tu peux me laisser j'ai besoin de repos. s'exclama t'il

- Quoi, hurla temari, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te léver et de venir avec moi j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de monsieur."

Shikamaru sourit, il avait encore réussit à l'énerver, celle ci le compris et lui lança un regard noir .

Vraiment c'était trop facile pensa t'il mais bon il vaut mieu qu'il arrete pour le moment s'il ne veut pas rendre visite à l'hopital de Suna.

Ce fut donc malgré son avis de rester sans rien faire qu'il se leva et partit visiter le village de Suna avec Temari.

Par chance tout se passa plutot bien durant la visite, ils ne se disputèrent pratiquement pas.

Après un moment de marche, Temari finit par assepter qu'ils se reposent un peu pendant un moment.

Elle l'emmena dans un endroit un peu en dehors du village, c'était l'un des rares endoits près de Suna où on pouvait trouver un peu de verdure.

Bien ce n'était rien comparer au foret qui se trouvaient à Konoha, mais Shikamaru devait admettre qu'il sagissait d'un endroit simpa.

Un classique oasis dans le désert, un petit lac autour duquel se trouvait un peu d'herbes ainsi que quelques palmiers.

Si la kunoichi ne l'avait pas conduit ici,jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un tel endroit si trouver.

Ils s'installerent au pied du lac sur le sable, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour tramper leurs pieds dans l'eau.

Shikamaru comme a son habitude s'alongea et se mis a regarder le ciel bleu sans aucun nuages malheureusement.

Il fut surpris que Temari ne lui crie pas dessus comme souvant quand il se mettait à révasser.

A la place elle l'imita puis après un moment de silence, elle finit par dire:

"j'aime beaucoup cet endroit, je viens souvant ici quand je veux être seul, c'est un peu comme mon jardin secret."

Il fut étonné par cette phrase, alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose Temari rajouta:

"Shika pour la fete du sable, on doit y aller en principe accompagné, tu voudrais bien etre mon cavalier"


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

Elle l'avait invité à venir avec elle à la fête du sable.

Elle n'était pas normal aujourd'hui décidement se dit il.

Puis il se r'appella qu'il ne lui avait pas donner sa réponse.

"Je sents que ça va être encore galère mais j'irai avec toi à cette fichu fête même si ça m'enchante pas vraiment."s'exclama t'il

Elle lui fit un sourire , c'était d'après tout une réponse normal venant de Shikamaru, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris,enfin si c'était facile à comprendre mais devoir l'admettre , c'était pratiquement impossible et pourtant...

Après être resté un petit moment à l'oasis ils repartirent pour rentrer à Suna.

Une semaine était pratiquement passé, la fête allait avoir lieu le lendemain matin.

Contrèrement à beaucoup de jeune fille du village Temari n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette fête.

Mais cette année, elle sentait que ça serait différent, car il serait là avec elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que seul la simple présence du raleur pouvait tout changer.C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lévres.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru fut réveillé par Ino, qui était entrain de sautiller un peu partout dans la chambre, sous le regard de son petit ami.

"Choji par pitié fait la se calmer sinon je sens que je vais me retrouver avec une migraine" ralla shikamaru

Choji pris par la main sa petite amie puis ils sortirent, juste avant de passé la porte, Ino lui dit

"tu devrais te préparer Temari doit arriver dans une heure te prendre, on se retrouve plus tard dans la loge de Gaara pour la parade."

Il avait presque oublié cette histoire de festival, c'est vrai qu'il avait promis à Temari de l'accompagner.

Il se prépara rapidement, une heure après on sonna à la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur Temari, c'est a peine s'il arrivait à la reconnaitre.

Elle portait un Kimono beige et argenté, et de plus pour la première fois de sa vie il la voyait coiffé sans ses quatre couettes.

Elle avait fait un chignion et une rose argenté se trouvait dans ses cheveux.Et elle s'était légèrement maquillé.

Il lui dit en rigolant

"Tu ressembles presque à une fille comme ça".

Mais à son étonnement elle ne répliqua pas,elle semblait déçu, elle se contenta de répondre.

"Si tu es près on peut y aller".

Il ne chercha pas plus loin pour comprendre le comportement étrange de la kunoichi, il sortit et ferma la porte.

Le chemin jusqu'au centre ville se passa dans le silence, Temari semblait dans ses pensés et de ce fait ne dit pas un mot pendant le trajet.

"J'ai du lui faire de la peine ce matin, pourtant ce n'est pas dans son habitude de réagir comme ça, vraiment j'ai peut être 200 de Qui mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre les filles."pensa Shikamaru

En arrivant ils virent Kankuro seul qui se dirigeait dans la loge du Kazekage.

"Tu n'es pas accompagné ? demanda surpris Shikamaru

-ben non pourquoi, on n'y va toujour en famille, c'est une fête qu'on passe en général avec des personnes qui nous sont proche" répondit Kankuro

Il regarda Temari étonné, pourquoi alors elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle dans ce cas là?

Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec ses frères comme d'habitude car elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait juste les voir, et qu'après ils seraient que tout les deux.

Elle dut comprendre ce qu'il pensait car elle se mis à rougir.

Kankuro les regarda en rigolant puis partit rapidement les laissant tout les deux.

Temari semblait maintenant géné, vraiment elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Et pour l'une des premières fois, shikamaru s'énerva, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il en avait plus qu'assez.

"Bon tu vas me dire, se qu'il se passe à la fin, t'es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui, j'arrive pas à te comprendre et j'ai pas trop envis de me casser la tête pour le faire.S' il y a quelque chose dit le maintenant,et redevevient la Temari d'avant. cria t'il

Temari le regarda ébaillit puis elle éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'arreter, un Shikamaru en colère s'était trop marrant.

"J'aurais enfin réussis à te faire sortir de tes gons avant moi, rigola t'elle, si j'ai bien compris tu préfères la temari qui te charie c'est bon à savoir, ne t'en fait pas la Temari qui dit rien c'est très peu pour moi, à ce sujet,

Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête et rajouta:

-Ca s'est pour avoir dit que je ressemblait presque à une fille, et ça...

elle l'embrassa rapidement.

-c'est pour justifier la raison pour laquel je voulais être avoir toi aujourd'hui, mais si tu ne veux pas je resterai alors avec mes frères."

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et tout simplement il lui prit la main et lui dit.

"Tu as interet à pas être trop galère aujourd'hui, s'énerver ça fatigue".

C'était le mois de mai, tout les arbres étaient en fleur, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, sauf une personne Hinata Hyuga.

Elle avait découvert l'un des secrets de Konoha, le lien qui unit Naruto à Sasuke.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la personne qu'elle admirait le plus c'était trouvé une personne qui compte plus que tout au monde.

Mais elle devait l'admettre et continuer outre cela,mais ce n'était pas en un jour qu'on pouvait oublier quelqu'un se dit elle.

C'est sous cette pensée qu'une servante arriva en lui annonçant que Kiba était là pour la voir.

Ils n'avaient pas entreinement en équipe aujourd'hui alors pourquoi était il là? se demanda t'elle.

Elle dit à la servante de le faire entrée dans le salon.

Elle se donna un rapide coup de peigne et descendit au salon.

Quand elle arriva Kiba qui était assit sur un fauteil se leva en souriant, et lui dit

"désoler de passer comme ça à l'improfice mais il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui,que ce serait une bonne idée de se promener en foret, et donc si tu veux venir avec Akamaru et moi tu es la bien venu.

-C'est gentille Kiba d'avoir pensée à moi, j'accepte avec plaisir, Shino vient avec nous aussi? demanda t'elle

-Euh non il a un truc à faire avec son père, on sera que tout les deux. "répondit il embarassé

Elle voulait se changer les idées et cette sortie serait surment le bon moyen, elle s'amusait toujours beaucoup avec son coéquipier.

Elle était d'un naturelle timide avec les gens, elle avait du mal à s'exprimer sans bégailler avec les autres personnes.

Cependant avec ses coéquipier s'étaient désormé différent, elle était alaise avec eux.

Mais cependant aujourd'hui malgré l'aide de Kiba, Hinata n'arrivait pas à retrouver le moral, elle écoutait à peine se que disait son coéquipier.

Au bout d'un moment Kiba s'arreta de parler,regarda la jeune Hyuga puis lui dit

"Hinata tu vas bien aujourd'hui, je vois bien que tu ne m'écoutes pas, si je t'embete dit le moi, je comprandrai, c'est vrai que je peux etre soulant.

- Non Kiba kun , ce n'est pas ça, j'avais autre chose à penser répondit elle tristement.

-Hinata si tu as le moindre problème tu sais bien que tu peux m'en parler si tu le souhaites.s'exclama Kiba le regard inquiet.

-Merci Kiba kun mais il n'y a rien d'important, j'ai juste découvert une chose qui m'a un peu chamboulé à dire la vérité mais bon oublie ça, je préfère penser à quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui, alors si tu veux bien n'en parlons plus s"il te plais rajouta la jeune kinochi

Elle était reconnaissante au jeune ninja, depuis le début de l'équipe 8 il l'avait soutenu, elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante, plus le temps passé plus elle appréciait Kiba, toujours le mot gentille pour lui remonter le morale, toujours la plaisanterie qui arrivait dans les moments difficiles.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, Hinata avait fait de son mieu pour mettre le problème Naruto de côté jusqu'a la fin de la journée, elle n'avait pas à embetter Kiba avec un ennuie de ce genre, et surtout le connaissant si elle lui en parlait maintenant, dans moins d'une semaine ça aura fait le tour de Konoha se dit elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon je me décide à enfin poster la suite de cette histoire, comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, l'équipe 8 se retrouva en forêt pour leur entraînement habituel.

Cependant pour Hinata ce fut un désastre: combattre alors qu'on pense à autre chose est vraiment déconseillé, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, à son grand regret.

Kurenaï voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de bien de la part de son élève aujourd'hui la dispensa d'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis de côté ses soucis.

Ce n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la Hyuuga, mais celle-ci refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

De ce fait, elle passa la journée à observer ses coéquipiers combattre.

A la fin de la journée, leur sensei leur redonna rendez-vous le lendemain puis ajouta:

"Hinata, il faut que tu arrêtes de rêvasser, aujourd'hui c'était un entraînement mais si cela avait été un vrai combat tu aurais été gravement blessée, ou même tu aurais été tuée.

Je veux de ce fait que demain tu viennes avec l'esprit libre, sans soucis."

Hinata baissa les yeux, elle voyait qu'elle avait déçu sa sensei, à son grand regret.

Elle partit du terrain sans rien dire, elle n'en avait pas la force.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas une personne s'approcher d'elle.

Ce ne fut que quand cette personne lui attrapa la main qu'elle revint à elle.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers cette personne, en essayant de la frapper pensant qu'elle était attaquée.

Elle s'arrêta à deux centimètres de cette personne quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Kiba.

"Doucement Hina, je ne te veux pas de mal", dit il en rigolant. "C'était pendant l'entraînement qu'il aurait fallu m'attaquer", ajouta-t-il plus durement.

Une fois de plus elle baissa les yeux, puis elle murmura faiblement:

"Je suis désolée, Kiba.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas" s'exclama plus amicalement Kiba.

Elle lui fit un sourire pour le remercier.

"Hinata, déjà hier tu étais toute la journée dans la lune, et aujourd'hui pareil. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe à la fin avec toi.

Si tu as le moindre problème tu sais que tu peux me le dire!" s'exclama Kiba.

"Merci de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, surtout que je pense que tu ne devrais pas, et qu'en réfléchissant bien ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis juste trop fragile" , murmura tristement Hinata.

"Non tu te trompes, tu n'es pas fragile ni même faible. Et vu ton état il y a une chose qui te touche particulièrement, donc elle n'est pas négligeable, alors parles-en avec moi", dit Kiba.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux puis, en prenant de l'air, elle dit:

"Naruto sort avec Sasuke." Puis elle s'empressa de rajouter: "Mais je t'en supplie, garde-le pour toi."

Kiba était resté paralysé par la nouvelle. Naruto, Sasuke, ensemble?! Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, mais il comprenait mieux le comportement de sa coéquipière, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Naruto ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Et cela à son grand regret.

Depuis le début de la création de l'équipe huit il avait apprécié la jeune Hyuuga, et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle avaient rapidement évolué.

D'abord il ne l'avait considérée que comme une simple coéquipière, puis après le premier essai pour l'examen chuunin, il s'était mis à la considérer comme une bonne copine.

Puis ses sentiments pour la brunette avaient évolué avec le temps.

Mais malheureusement pour lui il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas partagé, elle le partageait à la place avec Naruto.

Et là il avait appris la nouvelle pour le blond. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais à son étonnement Hinata ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, lui qui pensait que comme toutes les filles qui ont le coeur brisé elle aurait pleuré; mais non, à la place elle était songeuse, allez savoir pourquoi.

"Shikamaru avait raison", se dit il, "les filles sont impossible à comprendre."

Un long silence s'ensuivit, puis kiba finit par demander à la jeune fille:

"Hinata, il y a un truc qui me chiffonne: tu as l'air de pas être vraiment affectée par la nouvelle, comment ça se fait?"

Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma de suite.

Kiba en quelques minutes avait trouvé le problème avec elle, alors qu'elle y réfléchissait depuis deux jours.

Elle réfléchit alors à toute cette histoire, puis la réponse lui vint immédiatement.

"Je pense que c'est parce qu'en vrai je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui."

Kiba la regarda étonné un petit moment. Il sembla penser à quelque chose puis en souriant il dit:

"Alors tout s'explique."

Il la raccompagna jusque chez elle.

Hinata le remercia en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue, puis elle se dépêcha de rentrer sans se retourner pour voir la réaction à la suite de ce baiser.

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, puis s'allongea sur son lit.

Elle se mit une fois de plus à songer, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à Naruto, mais à son camarade Kiba.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris à l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'embrasser une personne pour la remercier, même si ce n'était que sur la joue.

Mais avec Kiba tout semblait être différent, vraiment, plus le temps passait, plus elle l'appréciait.

Vraiment ce n'était qu'à elle que de telles choses pouvaient arriver, se tracasser pour les sentiments qu'elle a pour un garçon, et quand cela est résolu, s'inquiéter pour ses sentiments pour un autre garçon...

A quelques mètres de là se trouvait Kiba. Après le remerciement plus qu'inhabituel d'Hinata, il s'était mis à retourner chez lui. Il rêvassait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis soudain il s'arrêta, puis il retourna sur ses pas.

Arrivé une fois de plus devant le logement des Hyuuga, il se dirigea directement vers un jardin, et au bout d'un petit moment il stoppa sous une fenêtre.

Il trouva un petit caillou qu'il lança contre la vitre fermée, il attendit un petit moment et voyant que personne ne répondait, il prit un autre caillou qu'il lança aussi.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse il en lança un troisième, mais cette fois la fenêtre s'ouvrit et la personne se prit le caillou en pleine tête, et poussa un petit cri de douleur en reculant.

Kiba voyant la fenêtre toujours ouverte, grimpa jusqu'à celle-ci.

Cependant quand il fut arrivé en haut, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la kunoichi. Surpris, il tomba sur le sol de la chambre en emportant Hinata avec lui.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, quand ils arrivèrent au sol leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils furent tout les deux surpris.

Kiba se releva rapidement, il s'excusa, puis partit vers la fenêtre pour s'enfuir, mais juste avant d'atteindre celle-ci, une main l'arrêta.

Il remarqua qu'Hinata avait les yeux baissés, et qu'elle était toute rouge.

Puis soudain elle releva son regard sur lui, puis d'un air décidé, elle lui fit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.


End file.
